


【高桂】Timeless

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 脱胎自2013年剧场版一个丧心病狂的脑洞有（很多）死亡情节
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship





	【高桂】Timeless

不过是时间，横亘在你我之间的东西，不过是时间。  
我们在错过的时间里寻找统一的凭证。  
而那总是被我们一分为二的，在我们在场的时候，才又合在一起。

【Round One】

多年以后回想起和桂小太郎初遇的情形，高杉依然找不出他认为最合适的词汇来描述。  
那时他叼着一根烟，双手搭在生锈的围栏上，置身于空无一人的学院楼顶天台，看夕阳将所有建筑切割出锋利的剪影。桂就这么悄无声息地出现在他身后，站在那扇唯一通往天台的老旧铁门前，长发迎风翻飞，犹如从他每个午夜梦回的时刻走出来的男主角。  
“你好，我叫桂小太郎，虽然你并不认识我，但我认识你。”  
他开口说出两人之间值得纪念的第一句话，却不知为何，面带着甚是怀念的表情。

“我那时以为你是来天台跟我告白的不知名人士之一，正想着该找个什么理由拒绝，你知道我一向不太擅长把拒绝讲得委婉。结果不等我把烟圈吐出来，你就夺门而出消失得无影无踪，我就想能跑这么快这人脚底下是装了轮滑吗？”  
“不是轮滑是桂。”被问到的人端起留有余温的碗，将荞麦面的汤底一饮而尽，“而且我从来没做过这种无聊的事情，你怕不是成天泡在实验室里泡出妄想症了吧高杉。”  
“比起实验室，我还是对泡你更有兴趣。”高杉恶意地在桂耳边低语了一句，这让无意中听到的另外一人露出仿佛在食物里吃出苍蝇一般的精彩表情。  
“我说你们，撒狗粮也要适可而止啊——”银时强忍着喉咙深处翻涌上来的酸劲，硬是把一整块草莓芭菲咽了下去。坐在旁边的辰马拍了拍他的后背，大声笑道“没办法谁让这里还单着的就只有金时你嘛哈哈哈”，梗得他差点把刚吞进食道里的甜点吐了出来。  
“某些人……隔壁学院的女同学还没追到手就别往自己脸上贴金了，小心flag高高立起。”银时一边用纸巾擦着嘴一边反驳，丝毫不介意好友会因此扯着嗓门跟他理论几百个回合。

桂头顶积攒下来的黑线大概够煮另一碗荞麦面了，他清楚好友们对这些八卦话题的执着一如他对于学术的热情，不可动摇。  
身为流行病学专业众所瞩目的高材生，他一度认为自己人生重要且唯一重要的主题就是学习，考取高分，发表论文，荣誉毕业，顺利的话进入某所业内顶尖的研究所任职，一气呵成。谁知他盘算已久的人生计划，竟轻易地被某个执意闯入他世界的人所破坏。更可气的是，那人还端着一脸玩世不恭从侧面看向他，环绕在他肩上的手臂无论桂怎么耸肩硬是不肯松开。  
冤家路窄。就连记忆中的初次相见，也是以高杉强势介入的对话为开端的。  
那天是个再寻常不过的下午，桂写完了长达数千字的一份实验报告，关上电脑的同时所有行动力仿佛都从他的体内蒸发了。为此，迟到早退零记录的桂罕见地同实验室的导师松阳告了个假，打算回宿舍用红白机消磨这一天剩下的时光。

“是叫桂小太郎对吧？”  
陌生的音色响起在实验室外的走廊上，白炽灯光把那人的面容衬出几分冷峻，然而嘴角若有若无的一丝笑意又冲淡了他咄咄逼人的气势，如同一把隐藏了刀锋的利刃。拥有这种令人过目难忘的外表的人，还不曾在桂小太郎的生命中出现过。  
“……没错，我是桂，你是？”  
“不是传闻中的优等生么？记性居然这么差。”高杉指了指天花板，“三天前我们在楼顶的天台上有过一面之缘。”  
桂在脑子里飞速将三天前的日程表回溯了一遍，确认自己只在教室、食堂和宿舍之间三点一线地往返后，对高杉礼节性地笑了笑。  
“我想你大概是认错人了。”  
那时的桂怎么也不会想到，自己一路顺遂的人生，就要因为这句话同眼前这个人盘根错节地关联起来，更没想到这一关联就是一生。  
在那个能够决定他们命运的时刻到来之前，未来不过意味着“一切尚未到来”而已。

***

毕业典礼结束后的舞会上，所有人都怀揣着各不相同的目的，向着邀约的对象伸出手。当然诸如银时这般坐在冷板凳上冷眼旁观的人也是有的，他随手弹掉一粒鼻屎，就像几分钟前拒绝某个企图邀他共舞的眼镜女一样漫不经心。他想不明白的是，为什么连辰马那种神经大条到数度被控告骚扰的家伙都能找到舞伴，而他却大概率会在这里把板凳坐穿。  
灯光渐暗，乐声渐起。人群中某个不被注意到的角落里，高杉和桂静静相拥着跟随音乐起舞。说是跳舞实际上桂一直踩着节奏在原地踏步，高杉忍住笑揶揄他的音乐素养有待提高，而桂就理所当然地反驳“反正这种东西面试也不会考”。这句话在高杉听来是具有一定说服力的，毕竟桂早在两个月前就收到了来自一家资深病毒研究所出具的入职通知书，而他自己则是前天晚上才收到的。

“为什么临时改了志愿？我记得你说过最讨厌耗在研究所做那些枯燥乏味的实验课题。”  
高杉没忘记他将这个消息分享给桂时，对方眼底里包裹的惊讶、不解与惋惜，这何其有幸，想来也只有他能轻易解读桂那貌似波澜不惊的外表下隐藏的大量情绪。  
“我没想太多，申请时就想着怎么能跟你做个同事。”  
“进研究所入职只是我的个人愿望，你现在后悔还来得及，高杉。”  
“我为什么要后悔？”高杉突然加重了握住桂左手的力道，倾身看进他深棕色的瞳仁，且如愿在其中只看到了自己，忽然心念电转。  
“再说，你什么时候见过我更改已经做出的决定？”  
“随你吧……”桂移开了目光看向一侧，“被实验报告折磨得痛不欲生的时候别怪我没提醒过你。”  
“真有那么一天的话你熬夜都会帮我赶稿的。”高杉有恃无恐地说道，桂就不轻不重地顺势踩了他一脚，质问他是从哪里得来的这种自信。  
然后他们的目光就撞在一起，就好像他们的灵魂生来就注定要撞在一起一样。

和所有正在陷入或曾经陷入美好爱情的人一样，那个夜晚他们撞在一起的诚然不只是灵魂，还包括肉体。  
高杉沉默地将桂衬衣的最后一颗纽扣解开时，仍止不住埋怨“你下次能不能别穿这种麻烦的东西”，而桂顶着一张不可抑制地刷红又滚烫的脸答道：“可以，前提是你得把我衣橱里的上衣全扔掉再买新的。”  
“你这算是趁火打劫吗？”  
“不算，反正你也不缺那几个钱不是吗？阔少。”  
高杉用一个报复性的吻阻截了桂那张全世界最能言善辩的嘴，后来的动作幅度却逐渐超出了他的掌控，尽管他拼尽全力去克制，然而桂小太郎仅用表情和声音就轻易瓦解了他紧绷的理智。高杉不记得那天他先伸出的是左手还是右手，也不记得桂在他耳边低语过什么。他只记得理智退却后脑海中浮现出一个强烈而荒诞的愿望——假如时间能够静止的话他就希望静止在这一刻，不要前进也不要倒退。

***

初到研究所的日子其实与高杉想象中有所不同。不是日复一日的机械性重复，跟同事间的交流偶尔也会产生称得上有趣的内容，除了上下班打卡令他感到深恶痛绝以外，这份工作实际上比他预想的轻松。  
他和桂合租的公寓就坐落在距离研究所不到两站路距离的地方，大约五十平方米的单间，勉强足够放下他们所有的家当。布置简洁的客厅转角处刻意留出来一点难能可贵的空间，桂说那是留给将来养的猫的，知晓那人对于毛球生物与生俱来的执念，高杉也就打消了要把大批与研究相关的参考材料堆过去的念头。  
那段时日平静得异乎寻常，两人朝九晚五地工作，共同上班又下班，偶遇熬夜赶稿的间隙也总记得要为彼此泡一杯咖啡或者拿一瓶养乐多。  
桂几乎以为生活就要这样静如止水地过下去了，直到他和高杉接到那封改变命运的升职调令为止。

“各位也都算得上是业内的精英，这次将大家召集起来成立研究小组，是为了要研究「白诅」。”  
桂的呼吸几乎是在听到这个名字的一瞬间骤停的。  
就算是没有任何医学背景的普通人也会多少因为这个名字而噤若寒蝉。那是五十多年前由天人制造并带到江户的纳米病毒，曾在旷日持久的战争中被军方作为威慑武器，却因不慎泄漏而造成了包括平民在内的重大伤亡。进入和平年代后，在新政府授意下，「白诅」的样本几乎都被尽数销毁，仅留下一份严格保存在安全等级最高的实验室内，用于医学研究。  
“从各方面来说你们都应该感到荣幸，毕竟不是每个研究员在从业生涯中都有机会近距离接触这种致命病毒的。”  
荣幸吗？当桂经过繁复的消毒程序才终于进入存放「白诅」的实验室，被全身上下密不透风的防护装备闷出一身黏腻的汗时，他不知道这个词语何时竟有了反讽的含义。

“你太紧张了假发。”  
高杉的声线因为防护服阻隔的关系听上去像是来自于外太空，失真而又遥远，即便如此，桂还是隔着防护镜看穿了他眼睛里带着调弄性质的关切。  
“不是假发是桂，紧张才是最自然的反应吧，你也知道，死于这东西的人可比战争还多。”  
“最后不也成为唯一的样本被封存在这不见天日的地方了？”高杉笑着反问，旋动电子显微镜的按钮将倍率调至极限，“你看，这东西的样子其实还挺美的，呈放射状，就像烟火一样。”  
“……快收回那个糟糕的比喻。”  
“我认为很贴切。”  
桂用沉默拒绝同高杉将这个话题继续下去，他太清楚在对方自成一派的诡辩面前，一切语言都显得那么的苍白无力。

***

浴室的水蒸气为镜子覆盖上一层白雾，桂用手掌将雾气擦干，镜中湿漉漉的长发与容颜逐渐清晰。  
桂嗅了嗅自己的手背，随即皱起了眉。果然，哪怕已经用沐浴液来回洗了五遍，皮都几乎搓掉了一层，还是无法将消毒水残留的味道完全洗去，那气味仿佛渗入了血液般如影随形。  
桂一面用毛巾擦着头发一面走到客厅，高杉以一个称得上惬意的姿势躺在沙发上，目不转睛地盯着电视。好奇心驱使他也跟着瞄了一眼，只见一个带着护目镜的老头子冲着采访镜头咧嘴一笑，他感觉浑身上下每个毛孔都颤栗着。

“这人是谁？从红白机里跳出来的电焊工么？”  
暗自对桂脱线的想象力腹诽一句后，高杉开口解释道：“这老头子叫平贺源外，也算是位有名的科学家吧，人称「江户的爱因斯坦」。对了，他最有名的宣言就是声称自己能在未来几年内造出时光机。”  
“谁这辈子还没夸下过几句海口呢。”桂在高杉旁边坐了下来，“怎么突然想起看这种节目，我不记得你对量子物理学有过兴趣。”  
“是平贺三郎推荐我看的。说起来那小子也是个有意思的人，当初因为执意学医而跟老爸闹翻，其实心里一直记挂得不得了，每次谈起老爸的最新发明就掩不住一脸崇拜，还到处跟人提及。”  
桂在脑海中飞速检索了“平贺三郎”这个名字，掠过几十张平平无奇的面孔，总算跟一张稚气未脱的脸对上了号。  
“……你是指那个每天跟在你后面，左一个前辈右一个前辈叫得亲热的实习研究员？”  
“你吃醋了？”  
“怎么可能。”桂打掉了高杉搭在他肩上的手臂，“他申请实习时提交的论文我看过，以在读本科生的水平来说的确不错，所以印象深刻。”

无视于桂的反抗，高杉径直将他拥入怀中，并放任自己笑出了声。  
“保留一点幻想的权利也无妨，万一时光机真被造出来了呢。如果能够进行时空旅行的话，你想去往未来还是过去？”  
“过去吧。”桂不假思索地回答，“未来会怎么样谁也不知道，回到过去的话至少还能选择确切的时间地点，比如回去看看你小时候跟人打架被揍得鼻青脸肿的样子什么的。”  
“那你大概会后悔没有早几年遇到我。”高杉的手指轻柔地揉进桂还来不及风干的发丝间，桂就手握成拳击打在他的胸口，以轻到微乎其微的力度，附赠一句“自恋还是该有个限度”。  
唇峰被高杉封住的瞬间桂就知道这个忙里偷闲的下午又要虚度了。但这没关系，反正他们还有很多时间可以浪费。至少那时候，他们还自以为坐拥一生的时间。

***

成功从「白诅」样本中分离出毒株的那天，研究小组所有成员在楼外的草坪旁边一字排开，拍下了小组成立以来第一张也是唯一一张合照。在社交媒体上见到那张照片的辰马第一时间评论道“好歹也是庆祝高杉你能不能稍微看起来开心点啊哈哈哈哈——”，银时紧接着在底下补刀“那家伙拍毕业照也是这副德行你又不是不知道”，还特意附上了毕业照的链接。  
结果高杉直接屏蔽了所有评论，耳根总算短暂恢复了一片清净祥和。

平贺三郎从远处兴奋地跑到他和桂面前站定，上气不接下气地开始絮叨，高杉听了半晌才从他支离破碎的叙述中得出一条讯息——他父亲致力于研发时光机的项目终于正式启动了。  
“那还真是该说声恭喜。”  
“谢谢两位前辈。”平贺笑起来就像个孩子，干净又明快，让桂完全不能将电视机里看过的令他恶寒的脸同眼前人联系起来。  
“要是成功的话，或许在不久的将来我们就能一起乘坐时间机器旅行了呢。”平贺意气风发地畅想着，连带着周遭的空气都变得明媚。  
那份明媚是生活所必需的勇气，尤其当桂刚刚在早晨看望了因工伤事故而住院疗养的同事，这短暂的明媚就显得格外可贵。

“……实验途中不小心打翻了用于稀释的溶液，直接溅到了左眼上，虽不至于危及性命，但眼睛是从此废了。同组的另一人因为慌忙上前搭救，手也被轻度烧伤……”  
桂想起探望时从主治医师那里听来的只言片语，既难过又心惊。觉察出他低落情绪的高杉握了握他的手，说他穿着研究所白色制服的样子真有几分像医生。  
“我现在真没有心情开玩笑啊，高杉……”桂靠在医院走廊冰冷的墙壁上，声线却比墙壁更冷。  
“你知道吗？那天原定要去做那项实验的人应该是我和你，只不过因为临时换班才……”  
“别胡思乱想，那只是个悲惨的意外，你不需要为此自责。”  
“我知道……但还是忍不住要后怕。”桂紧紧闭上了双眼，“我不敢想象如果同样的事发生在你我身上，我该怎么去应对。”  
“当然是做最正确的应对。”高杉将他的手握得更紧了些，好像一生都不会放开那么用力。  
“假发，如果陷入险境的人是我，你记住，优先保护你自己。如果你因为搭救我而受伤，那我就算全身而退也毫无意义。”  
桂意味深长地笑了笑，不知是笑他自己问出这种莫名其妙的问题，还是笑高杉竟然一本正经地回答了。他思虑再三，只好回应一句“我可不敢保证到那一刻我还能保持绝对的理性”。  
他是带着玩笑的口吻说出那句话的，从未想过玩笑话竟会就此一语成谶。

***

时间裹挟着洪流来到了桂一生之中最追悔莫急的夜晚。他曾在无数光怪陆离的梦境中回到过那夜，然而除却轰鸣在耳畔的警报声以及颈椎传来的持续阵痛感，大多数细节都无可避免地被记忆丢失。一片混沌中，高杉回过头对他和平贺说出的那句“带他走”，是他清醒过后唯一还刻印在脑海中的东西，并且过分清晰。  
那夜的天气潮热得引人烦闷，聒噪的蝉鸣声不绝于耳，即便门窗紧闭亦能听见。桂结束了晚班离岗前最后一次例行巡查，打算到研究所后门与高杉碰头再一同回家。走廊里寂静无声，仅有几间实验室内还亮着灯，桂朝平贺所在的那一间挥了挥手，对方也回敬他一个被赶稿地狱支配下的苦涩笑容。  
桂正打算走进去询问他是否需要来点宵夜，头顶与四周的灯光却在同一时间全部熄灭，桂花了一点时间让眼睛适应黑暗的环境，忽然听到了一阵脚步声，来自一墙之隔的另一端。  
“是谁？——”桂警惕地闪身移到墙后查看，只依稀瞥见一个模糊的身影消失在转角处。  
“桂前辈，这是怎么回事？”平贺慌张地从实验室跑出来左右张望，只看见桂因为紧张而骤然紧绷的脸。  
“我也不清楚，研究所似乎有入侵者，而且这停电来的未免也太不寻常……平贺，你去电力控制室看看是否是因为跳闸的缘故，顺便打个电话报警。”  
“好的我知道了，那你呢前辈？”  
“我得追上那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。”桂不等平贺喊出一声请千万要小心，就快步跟了上去。

直追了十几分钟后，桂终于停下脚步，靠着墙接连喘了好几口气。他自认为对整个研究所的构造也算是了如指掌，然而不知为何，那个被他追踪的神秘人却似乎比他更了解此处的每一条通道、每一个房间，每每在他眼看着就能追上的关头，利用死角或隔断轻易将他甩出一段距离。更让桂深感不安的是，那人虽看似一直在同他迂回周旋，实则目标明确地向着这栋建筑的最深处靠近——存放着「白诅」的实验室。  
桂一路追至进入实验室前必经的一条通道，他诧异着那又轻又快的脚步声突然间消失了，屏息搜索之际，金属冰凉的触感击中了他毫无防备的后颈。桂向前一栽倒在了地上，眼睁睁看着那个背影迅速消失在走道尽头。  
被剧痛折磨的那几分钟犹如一个世纪那么漫长，桂咬紧牙根，反复尝试靠墙支撑着自己站起来，往那人消失的方向挪动。当他艰难移动到消毒室外时，视线忽然恢复了光明，白炽灯冷凝质的光令他感到眩晕，桂拼尽最后一丝力气拉下了门边的警报器，随后脱力地背靠着墙面滑了下去。  
不知过了多久，他恍惚中听见了平贺叫他的声音，还有高杉。奈何他睁开眼睛也看不太清晰，惨白的嘴唇翁动，只断断续续说出一句“入侵者的目标是实验室”。  
后来，平贺将他小心翼翼地搀扶起来……后来，高杉斩钉截铁地对平贺说出那句“带他走”，随即打开了通往消毒室的安全门……再后来，门轰然紧闭。  
在历经无数个后来之后回想，桂依然无法相信那就是他最后一次见到高杉晋助。

***

再次醒来是在充满消毒水味的房间，桂睁开双眼，陌生的白色天花板映入眼帘。颈部到肩膀的部分不知被什么东西固定住而无法移动，桂就动了动手指，自动传感器霎时发出了“滴滴”的响声。不过一会儿，这响声就为他带来了一名护士，以及几位好友。  
“前辈你终于醒了——你感觉怎么样？？”平贺看向他的表情不知该说是喜悦还是难过，又或者两者皆具。担心他下一秒就会哭出来，桂轻轻说了一句“我没事”，声音嘶哑得连他自己都吓了一跳。  
“我昏迷多久了？大家怎么样？”  
“到今天刚好是第三天……你放心大家都……顺利撤出来了，侵入者也……也已经被制服了。”  
“那就好。”桂的目光滑行到稍远处的银时和辰马身上，二人看上去一切如旧，唯一奇怪的是他们竟然没有在他刚醒过来的时候就集体开口吐槽“你这个笨蛋学人家搞什么追踪”，而是沉默地注视着他，挂着不太自然的笑容。

“对了，高杉人呢？他不在这儿是不是因为撤离的时候也受了伤？”  
平贺的目光瞬间就黯淡下去，兴许是害怕他露馅，银时生硬地将话题接了过来。  
“他……伤得比你略重一些，现在正躺在楼上的病房里动弹不得。”  
“是吗？”注意到平贺刻意偏转过去的脸，桂隐隐地生出一种不祥的预感，“带我去见他。”  
“……那个假发……你还是把自己的伤养好再去吧，反正也不差这一时半会儿嘛……”辰马试图解围，但他终究没能如往常夸张地笑出来，整个脸颊都堆满了苦涩与不忍。

“我伤的是脖子不是脚，我能走——”桂试着撕掉贴在他手背上的一些纱布和胶带，银时和护士就赶忙跑过来一左一右将他按住。  
“假发你别这样。”  
“那你告诉我他在哪里？”桂死死拽住银时的上衣下摆，情急之下甚至忘记了要反驳一句“不是假发是桂”。  
“我已经告诉你了他在……”  
“见鬼的我有权利知道！！——”桂听到自己吼出了他这辈子唯一一句脏话，近乎声嘶力竭。  
整个房间都陷入了沉默，而后抽泣的哭声将寂静打破，桂接近休克状态的大脑还来不及替他刺激泪腺，平贺就先痛哭失声。等到他能再度开口说话，护士已经给桂注射了一针镇定剂，于是他拽住银时的双手终于无力地松开，情绪也趋于平缓，只是心脏的某个角落像被扯开一个缺口，越来越大，似乎用尽一生也不能填补。

后来的事，他是在平贺充满自责的叙述中听闻的。  
那夜他们分开行动后，平贺第一时间报警并赶到了电力控制室，控制整个研究所供电系统的电闸果然全部跳闸，上面被安装了一个固定装置，显然是有人刻意为之。平贺当即坐下，凭着记忆中跟源外学来的技巧开始拆除作业，觉察到停电异状的高杉就在那时赶来，从他口中得知了事情的来龙去脉。  
“所以你就任由他追着那个身分不明的入侵者去了？”高杉质问的语气不能说没有一份愠怒，但不是对平贺，而是对孤身犯险的桂。  
“我当时想跟前辈一起追的但是……”  
“别说了平贺，你继续留在这里拆除装置，在警察赶来之前尽快恢复电力供应，其他的……我会想办法。”  
高杉说完，就头也不回地跑向了走廊。两人再见时已是在桂瘫坐着的消毒室门口，高杉手中多出来一把枪，是配给每位研究小组的成员应付紧急状况的，没人想过有一天它真的会派上用场。

“……之后我就搀扶着前辈你一路跌跌撞撞走到了研究所外，当时警察和救护车都已经赶到现场，几名警员已悄悄潜入，我跟另外几名同事则看着你被抬上担架，总算以为可以松一口气……谁知道忽然从建筑深处传来一声巨响……”  
平贺叙述的声音蓦然哽咽，桂的心跳也跟着停了一拍。  
“……发生爆炸的是研究所最核心的实验室区域……前辈你也知道，那里在设计的时候就安装了可人工操控的自爆装置，作为「白诅」不慎泄露时的最终保险……搜救队进入实验室的时候只见到满地扭曲变形的钢筋……除此之外什么都没有剩下…………”  
桂盯着天花板的双眼逐渐失焦，往后平贺再说了什么他都没听清，他那被悲恸所劫持的大脑好像对语言失去了解读能力，传入耳膜只是一阵杂乱无章的音素。干涩的眼角流不出一滴眼泪，像是被逼退回他的内心深处，随着血液蔓延至四肢百骸，无处不在。  
世界一片死寂。  
属于桂小太郎的世界就在那一刻崩塌殆尽。

【Round Two】

对。这就是我一直梦寐以求的。从我拥有时间之初，便是如此。  
然后，我离开这里，现在就成为一道分水岭。  
在此之前的一切，都朝它飞奔而来，自此以后的一切，都离它飞奔而去。  
可是现在，我亲爱的，我们都在这儿了，我们都在现在，而所有其他时间都离我们飞奔而去。

***

耳边再度响起聒噪蝉鸣声的时候，桂知道自己终于回来了，回到那个他记忆深处最不敢触碰却也最渴望重回的夏夜。  
他就躲藏在研究所电力控制室硕大的机箱旁边，将自己披散的长发绑成一个利落的马尾。  
“虽然类似的话我已经重复过很多次了，但我还是要最后一次提醒你。这台时光机维持性能的极限是一小时，并且只能允许一个人进行时空跳跃，你必须计算好时间。”  
“我明白，谢谢您的提醒。”  
“……你真的要去吗？”  
“嗯，因为非去不可。”  
桂想起临行前同平贺源外最后一次完整的交流，嘴角微微上扬，放置在腰包里那台貌似普通摄像机的东西似乎显得更沉重了些。那个表面上不近人情的老头子其实有一颗比任何人都敏感的心，只不过藏在他动辄吹胡子瞪眼的外表下不轻易示人而已。

他一边想一边手指翻飞，不知不觉电闸上的装置已经准备妥当，随时可以凭他手中的遥控器启动。不出意外的话，这个装置大概能为他赢得在黑暗中自由行动的半个小时，足够他进入研究所最核心的区域了。  
桂如一阵风般飞速穿过几条空无一人的走廊，停在一处转角，按下遥控器的同时将自己修长的身形完美地融入黑暗。他穿梭在早已烂熟于心的道路间，每一次转弯、停顿都在脑海中演练了无数遍，四肢下意识地跟随头脑指令动作，精准到仿佛那记忆早已刻写进了肌体。  
身后传来的脚步声从未停止，但桂并不担心，正因为太过了解追踪着自己的人是谁，才更清楚该怎样做才能不费力气地甩掉他。  
桂闪身躲进了一间囤放研究员私人物品的房间，从一堆杂物中无奈地捡起一根金属棒球棍，屏息而待。待到那个一直追赶他的身影通过转角的一瞬，控制力道朝着他的后颈敲了下去。  
对不起。桂在心底补完一句，然后荒诞地意识到人是没必要跟过去的自己道歉的。

套上防护服的瞬间，桂发现自己仍旧打从心底讨厌被从头到脚包裹严实的感觉。这让他想起从前和高杉一起看过的某部太空漫游纪录片里的宇航员，独自一人漂浮在黑暗中，哪怕偶遇过一场最惊艳的陨石雨，仰望过最浩瀚无垠的深空，也找不到人可以诉说，彻头彻尾的孤独。  
桂想起高杉的脸，具像化的孤独就将他的心层层围住，每一层都缠绕着重重叠叠的想念，让呼吸都变得局促。  
房间内的照明装置重新亮起，警报声接踵而至，桂知道留给他的时间已然不多，便加快脚步通过了消毒区，直奔实验室而去。

***

“立刻停下你手里的动作，举起手转过来，如果敢有别的动作，就别怪子弹没长眼睛。”  
桂握住拉杆的双手的骤停，保存着「白诅」的冰箱锁已经被他撬开，白色雾气从中缓缓释出，扩散在他周身有如梦中飘渺的场景。  
仔细想来，这何尝不是他即便在梦中都求而不得的场景呢？  
“好久不见。”他举着双手转过身，如愿看到了持枪站在他两米开外的位置，同样穿着一身防护服的高杉。桂想说句“你拿枪指人的姿势倒真有几分古惑仔的气质”，却碍于眼下对峙的形势没有开口。  
“假发？——这不可能，我亲眼看到他被平贺带走……你到底是谁？”  
“我知道这听起来很难理解，也不奢望你能够立刻相信。我和你所认识的桂小太郎的确是同一人，只不过我来自五年后的世界，为了赶在「白诅」泄漏前将它销毁而通过时光机回到此时此地。”

高杉的表情在听到这句话过后变得极为复杂。理智告诉他面前这个人就是一个伪装成桂企图盗取「白诅」的疯子，但情感令他试着去相信并理解对方所说的一切，即便这一切超越了他的常识。在理智与情感的拉扯之间，高杉定睛同眼前人对视，从他的目光中读出了久别重逢的怀念，他知道理智终究输给了情感。  
“你打算怎么做？”高杉放下了枪，缓缓走向半开的冰柜。  
“利用实验室的超高温密闭装置将仅存的这份样本破坏。”桂把冰箱门彻底打开，小心翼翼地拉出了最上层的一格抽屉，玻璃安瓿瓶内的液体轻微摇晃，本该是完好无损的容器壁竟不知何时出现了一道裂痕。  
桂怔在原地，那道裂痕如同开在他心上，将过往无数个日日夜夜支撑他走下去的希望全部撕裂。难道他从一开始就注定不可能阻止泄漏的发生吗？还是因为他执意篡改已成既定的过去才导致历史进行了必要的自我修正呢？无数种答案在他脑海中奔腾而过，彻底搅乱了他的思绪。

“……看样子已经来不及了啊。”高杉显得格外镇静，趁着桂愣神的间隙，他接连按下了实验室几个红色的按钮。桂清楚那意味着什么，但仍然不死心地探问。  
“你做什么高杉？”  
“我切断了这个区域和外界的所有通路，为了防止污染物扩散出去，当然只是暂时的。这间实验室在设计之初便考虑到安全因素，配置了一套完备的自爆程序，我现在得按照安全手册将它启动。”  
“可是那样做的话你——”  
会死对吗？高杉在心底替他把那句话补完。他对近在眼前的死亡虽有遗憾但并无畏惧，坦白说从他接受了桂来自五年后的世界这一事实起，他就预想到自己是不存在于那个未来之中的人，否则桂也不会如此费尽周折地试图改变过去了。

“我是出不去了，但你的话肯定还有办法回到未来吧，你可别告诉我那位「江户的爱因斯坦」只给了你一张单程票啊假发。”  
“不是假发是桂……要留下也应该是我留下，我不能再一次失去你。”桂说着，决绝地将套在自己头上的防护设备摘了下来，暴露在漂浮着「白诅」的空气中。  
高杉注视着他绑起来的马尾左右晃动，惊叹着除了发型以外这五年岁月似乎并未给他的外表留下任何改变，大概连同他一以贯之的固执也是。人都是很难改变的，他是，桂也是。尤其是在面对一生最重要的人时，总是习惯了凭自己的意志为对方付出一切，甚至包括生命，却总是忘记考虑接受人能否承担。既然不惜穿越时空也要任性这一回，不如就索性陪他任性到最后吧。这么想着，高杉也伸手拿下了防护面罩。

“你疯了？！”  
“你知道我一向很讨厌长途旅行的，更何况是有去无回。再说，要我一个人活在没有你的未来，我想想还是觉得算了。”  
湿热的液体从桂的眼角滑落，五年前躺在病床上没有流出的眼泪，却在这一刻夺眶而出。高杉念及他名字的同时揽他入怀，在汹涌澎湃的时间洪流中，他们是彼此能够抓住的唯一。两人在沉默中静静相拥，谁也没有再打破这份转瞬即逝的安宁。

***

“假发，五年后的世界是什么样？”  
问出这个问题的时候，高杉同桂一起靠着金属仪器平滑的表面坐在地板上，背部触感冰凉，但他们并不觉得寒冷。头顶上方的电脑屏幕正在进行着自爆程序启动前最后的演算，顺利的话，几分钟后此处的一切就会随着一声沉闷的巨响化作烟尘。  
“就像烟火一样”——桂回想起那个糟糕的比喻，静静地靠在了高杉的肩上，开始娓娓道来。  
“世界还是老样子，人的话就变化良多。辰马和陆奥结了婚，你还记得吗？就是那个在毕业典礼上跟他跳过一支舞的女孩子……婚礼当天辰马哭得像个傻子，没喝几杯就吐到了银时借来的西装礼服上，害他赔了一笔不小的数目。银时呢在歌舞伎町开了一家酒馆，是从前房东手上接过来的，生意不温不火，日子勉强还过得去…空闲的时候我们三个也会聚在那儿聊聊过去，也聊聊你……平贺最后还是婉言谢绝了研究所的入职邀请，跑回家跟着他父亲研究稀奇古怪的发明了，我能来到这里也是多亏了这对父子……你不知道他们俩吵起来的时候，比你从前跟银时都掐得更厉害。”

大约是想起几位故人的模样，高杉的嘴角也上扬了几分。  
“听上去不错，那……五年后的你过得好吗？”  
“……你明知故问，怎么可能会好？”  
“是因为我吗？”  
“……不……是因为你不在。”  
“以后都会在的。”  
“那说好了，下次你要是再丢下我的话，就算要追到宇宙时间的尽头，我也不会放过你的。”  
“随你高兴。”  
按下启爆按钮的一刻，两人的手十指相扣，紧紧握在一起，再也没有分开。

【Round Three】

他短暂的宇宙到了尽头。他的时间——  
他在万物空白的表面上，看到无数裂纹中的，无穷。  
然后为其而死。

***

桂小太郎端坐在沙发椅上，以等待拍摄证件照的姿势，视线正前方是一台乍看之下与寻常摄影机无异的装置，他注视着它已有多时，久到前额渗出一层细密的汗。  
尽管平贺源外再三跟他说明，这只是一次测试，目的是为了检测他所开发的时光机能否进行定时定点的单向传送，桂仍旧紧张得无法正常呼吸。光是能够回到过去这个事实，就足以令他的心跳疯狂加速到极限了。  
“测试的唯一目的就是搜集必要的数据，作为后期调试设备的参考，换言之，不会让你在过去停留太长的时间，三十秒就够了。”  
“只有……半分钟么？”  
“嫌少啊？”平贺源外使劲拧紧一颗螺丝钉，凹陷的腮帮子又鼓了起来，“那我就随便替你选个坐标传送过去，如果不小心选中白垩纪或者侏罗纪的话，一分钟也够你死几百回了。”  
“我不是这个意思前辈。”桂连连摆手，“其实哪怕只有十秒我也心满意足了。”  
“这还差不多。好了，设备已经就位了，坐标呢？你想好要去哪儿了吗？”  
“……就回到我们最初相遇的地方吧。”

***

一道强光闪过，将身体与意识都吸入了时间的漩涡，桂陷溺在其中，刹那间有无数的记忆碎片同他擦身而过，抓不住也看不清。在缺乏参照物的空间里，他甚至分不清自己是在后退还是在前进。  
跌落在地后桂仍有那么几秒钟的恍神，眼前出现了一条斑驳的水泥台阶，台阶上方有一扇老旧的铁门。桂起身缓缓向上走去，他知道那扇门通往哪里，也知道门背后有一个他必须要去见的人。他推开它有如推开岁月喑哑而沉重的门扉，那个他一生最爱的人就背对他，站在夕阳欲颓的景致里，不必回头也能想象出他叼着一根烟，双手搭在生锈围栏上的一脸不屑。  
“你好，我叫桂小太郎，虽然你并不认识我，但我认识你。”  
他开口，面带着甚是怀念的表情。

***

桂靠坐在窗台上，月光替他精致的面部轮廓描上一层清辉。近来他越发喜欢在无人打搅的深夜里静静地发呆，看群星升起又落下，也不知这习惯是像谁。  
整个房间也仅有窗台一角可供他落座，其余每个角落都遍布着各种看不出用途的机械半成品与残骸，与其说是科学家的秘密基地，不如说是一座小型机械坟场。  
事实上，这和他对这里的第一印象并没有太大区别。那天他在平贺三郎的陪伴下生平第一次踏入了这个房间，有如踏入科幻电影中科学怪人的发明试验场，那个仿佛从红白机跳脱出来的电焊工被散落一地的零件和工具包围在中央，隔着护目镜向他投来一道锐利的目光。

“我说三郎这个臭小子最近怎么神神秘秘的……还以为要给我介绍什么特别的客人呢，原来也是个乳臭未干的小子，而且年纪轻轻的就这么丧，搞得像个未亡人一样。”  
桂有些怔住了，他以为自己看上去无懈可击，至少外表的确是这样，后颈的伤痊愈后甚至连一道疤痕也并未留下。内心的空洞也被他尽可能完美地隐藏，只在偶尔同老友谈及往事时才会稍稍卸下心防。所以当眼前这个素未谋面的老头子一眼就看穿了他苦心营造的伪装，他一时竟有些不知所措。  
听说他曾造出过接近于真人的人工智能，不知是否因为如此，才对人心洞察得格外透彻。

“来我这里的人通常都带着愿望，听起来过于荒唐的那种，虽然老夫我只是个发明家不是什么阿拉丁神灯，但偏偏还是有些不死心的找上门，躲都躲不掉。”  
他将扳手放到一条机械臂上，起身大步走到桂的面前，自下往上注视着他。  
“那么你又有什么愿望呢？”  
“我想回到过去。”  
“为了改变历史？”  
“为了救一个人。”桂顿了一顿，一眼可以望到底的清透眼神浸染着决意，“一个我生命中最重要的人。”  
迎接桂的是比预想中更漫长的沉默，他与源外的初次谈话持续了不到一分钟就草草收场，他几乎认定了这是对方委婉的拒绝，因此当平贺三郎发来短信说他父亲同意让他作为时光机的第一乘坐人时，桂一时竟有些难以接受。  
为什么愿意帮助他这个只见过一次面的陌生人？是长久以来萦绕在桂脑海中的疑问。直到后来一次无意的谈话间，平贺偶然提及他早逝的母亲，才依稀找到了答案。  
“自从母亲去世后，父亲就一头扎进了研究里，最玩命的时候整整一个月都没有踏出房门……前辈你知道吗？他所创造出来的第一台人工智能，就是以我母亲的名字命名的。”  
桂恍然大悟，或许因为都曾体会过失去重要之人的滋味，才更愿意怀揣在常人眼中不可能实现的愿望存活于世吧。

咿呀声将桂的思绪拉回到现实，虚掩的门被推开前，他都以为在这个时空里的最后一个夜晚就要独自伴着月光度过了。  
“桂前辈。”来的人是平贺三郎，兴许是为了替他送行，还特意拎了两瓶他素来不沾的清酒以及一些美味棒。  
“本来想把父亲也叫过来的，不过他借口需要做些最后的检查推脱了，其实我知道，他只是不擅长面对告别而已。”  
平贺将扔在地上的一台电脑挪开，盘腿坐下，递给桂一瓶清酒。换作往常桂定然会礼貌地拒绝，谁都知道他对酒精的兴趣与荞麦面成反比，但今夜他倒真有心一醉，毕竟这大抵就是最后一次机会了。  
“前辈去跟你的两位朋友告别了吗？”  
“嗯，昨天跟他们约在酒馆见了一面，跟往常一样，谈了谈近况也聊了聊过去，最后分别时还约了下次再见……如果有一天他们怪罪我的话，就请替我跟他们说声对不起吧……”  
两人隔空对视，不约而同地饮下一口酒。

“前辈您说，高杉前辈会习惯未来的一切吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”桂望了望窗外的一轮明月，“他学生时代总喜欢说要「让世界变得更有趣」，是不是有趣我也说不准，只希望这个未来不会太辜负他的期待就好。”  
“……但活在没有前辈您在的未来，真的好吗？”  
桂没有回答，其实他自己也没有答案。经历过这五年，他比任何人都更清楚留下来的那个人需要负担的痛苦。但纵使如此，他仍自私地希望高杉能够活下去，因为他值得活下去，活在和煦的阳光下，活得绚烂而恣意。  
那夜两人聊到凌晨才昏昏沉沉地睡去，太阳攀上天顶时平贺终于醒转，房间里已不见桂的身影。窗台边有半杯没喝完的酒，在阳光下泛出青白色的光泽。平贺端起自己的酒杯跟它碰了碰，眼角滑落的泪水跟酒杯里升腾的气泡一样透明。

***

桂藏匿在消毒室两台冷却机的夹缝间，从侧面看去是一个完美的死角，不露痕迹。右手掌心的金属球棒已被他握得温热，仍没有放下的意思。  
他在等一个人，漫长得好似等过了一生。  
脚步声从后方响起，渐渐逼近，待那人通过最后一道安全门，他心知时机已到。桂深吸一口气，无声地行至那人身后不过半米的距离，对准他的后颈一棒敲了下去。  
“再见了。”桂说着，露出一个看不出是哭还是笑的复杂表情。  
而倒向冰冷地面的高杉，直到意识因为撕裂性的钝痛而彻底模糊，才恍惚理解了那三个字的分量，他明白那在桂小太郎的字典里意味着永别。

【Round Four】

他慢慢地跟随，缓缓地走，仿佛一路上障碍重重；  
然而，也仿佛这段路被征服之后，他就不必行走，他将展翅飞翔。

***

那场景有如无人的深空。脚下有个吸力巨大的漩涡持续逆转，将周遭的碎片吸入其中。他本能地寻找出口，但无论朝哪一个方向而去都是浮游，不辨东西。  
这让他想起从前和某个人一起看过的某部太空漫游纪录片里的宇航员，独自一人漂浮在黑暗中，哪怕偶遇过一场最惊艳的陨石雨，仰望过最浩瀚无垠的深空，也找不到人可以诉说，彻头彻尾的孤独。  
那个人是谁？他拼尽全力回想也未能记起。而后漩涡终将他吞没，他在纯粹的黑暗中挣扎，瞥见一束亮光，于是伸手够去——

豁然睁开双眼的刹那，高杉花了一点时间来分辨现实与梦境。从体感来判断他正躺在一张床上，肩颈的部分莫名生疼，但并非无法忍耐。他伸手去遮挡从窗外映射而入的阳光，却惹来了一声猝不及防的呼喊。  
“高杉前辈！——”  
陌生的面孔随着呼喊声闯入眼帘，他不理解眼前这个看上去似乎喜极而泣的青年为何能叫出他的姓名，于是只能茫然地询问一句这是哪里。  
“啊这里是我父亲平贺源外的家，你是被他造出来的时光机传送到未来的。”  
“未来？”  
“简单来说这里距离你所处的时空有五年的间隔，为了拯救在五年前因为「白诅」泄漏而自爆身亡的你，桂前辈借助时光机回到过去，代替你完成了任务……”  
“桂……桂……”高杉念及这个名字头脑便不可抑制地作痛，他的记忆像一组混乱的胶片，无法组成有意义的信息，徒留下几张模糊的面影。  
“前辈……难道你都不记得了吗？……”平贺三郎难以置信地看向高杉，只得到一阵令人揪心的沉默。

***

“我检查过了，他全身上下只有颈部一处外伤，是由于钝器撞击造成的，这显然不是导致他失去记忆的原因。”  
“不是因为受伤的话……那莫非是因为时空旅行？可是不应该啊，我们之前试验过，桂前辈没有产生任何异状啊。”  
“臭小子，磁场歪斜作用在个体身上的效果是因人而异的……况且，能够忘记过去在这个时空重新开始，对他而言也未尝不是一件好事。”  
“可是——”平贺仍想继续反驳，蓦然想起最后一次见面时，他向桂问出的那个无解的问题。他意识到父亲或许是对的，能让高杉抛却过去恣意地活在阳光下，就是桂内心真实的期望也说不定。

一周后，高杉终于回到了阔别五年的那间公寓，他拿着从平贺三郎手中接过来的钥匙，旋开了门把手，似曾相识的布景扑面而来。不算充足的空间里散发出平淡的生活气息，所有陈设都被摆放在他认为最合理的位置，没有一件显得多余。客厅转角处放着一个猫窝，垫子上留下的毛色不一，大约是曾有过品种不同的猫在此小憩。  
他走到厨房打开橱柜，餐具被悉心归类后整齐码放在一起，从马克杯到筷子都无一例外是双人份。冰箱上层的塑料盒里还剩半包没吃完的荞麦面，而冰箱里空荡得好似被洗劫一空，只有一排养乐多被搁在了最显眼的位置。他拆开一瓶喝下去，那味道是他所喜欢的，微酸中带着微甜。  
他在客厅的沙发上坐下，靠枕堆满了可供一人落座的位置，却总觉得身旁少了点什么，空落落的。同样的感觉也出现在他躺在床上准备入眠的时刻，折磨得他一整夜都辗转反侧。  
他想他大概真如平贺所说忘记了什么重要的事情，可惜旧事如隔山海，再怎么追寻也无能为力。

那天高杉在餐厅吃过午饭，阳光正好，微风习习，想来左右无事，他便沿着离家最近的一条街道散步。奇怪的是，明明是从未走过的小路，他竟不假思索就知道该在何处转弯，甚至于来不及看到红绿灯，他的双脚便自动停在了斑马线前，不再向前迈步。  
继续走了大约两站路的距离，视线左前方出现了一栋灰白色的建筑，高杉隐隐觉得眼熟，没多想便走了进去。建筑的内部空间远比他想象中更大，仅有几个稀稀落落的人驻足在橱窗前，低声交谈都犹有回音。根据大厅中央的导览，这里曾是一座研究所，五年前因为发生爆炸导致其中一个区域被夷为平地，于是进行了集体搬迁。几年过后，由研究所成员出资，在原本废墟的基础上建起了这座纪念馆，用以存放并面向公众展出过去的一些珍贵资料。

高杉朝其中一面橱窗走过去，偌大的背景板上用不同语言书写着关于研究所的简介，他一目十行匆匆读过，最终停留在底下的一张照片上。约莫十来个人一字排开，表情各异，他的视线滑过一张张面孔，惊讶地在其中找到了他自己，好似从来自过去的深渊中同他对视，面无表情。  
然后，他就看到了站在自己旁边，拥有温润笑容的那张脸，与断片的记忆中模糊的几个面影缓缓重叠，将支离破碎的一切都串成一线。  
高杉记得他手心的温度永远温热，而发梢始终冰凉。记得讨论学术问题时板起的面孔固执而又认真。记得他跳舞时笨拙地踩着节奏踏步，险些把自己撂倒。记得他偶尔一脸正经开起玩笑，品味却具有前世代遗物般的毁灭性。记得他反复提起将来要在家里养一只猫。更记得他站在黄昏的天台上，长发迎风翻飞……  
那些他最熟悉的画面被拼凑还原，他记起，就确信终其一生都不会忘记。  
倘若死亡都不能将他们分开，时间又怎么能把所有记忆都清零？

***

与银时的重逢是在造访纪念馆之后的第三天，江户浸淫在梅雨季节过分潮湿的空气里，连呼出的气体都沾染上发霉的气息。两人并排站在空旷的墓园小径，都没有撑伞，任凭雨水绵密地洒落在头顶。  
高杉注视着眼前的碑文，漆黑的大理石表面镌刻着他自己的姓名，那感觉不能说没有一丝离奇。幸好银时没有带来任何祭拜用的花束，不然他恐怕真要怀疑，眼前发生的一切纯粹是由于他灵魂出窍衍生出的梦境。  
“假发那家伙啊，五年来一次都没有给你扫过墓。我原以为他只是需要时间放过他自己，放下你，好让生活继续。现在想想，他恐怕从一开始就拒绝接受你死去的那个结局吧。”  
银时刻意压低的尾音断在淅沥的雨声中，听来如同置身于一场肃穆的葬礼。

“时光机的事，他当真从没向你们提及？”  
“提了我们还会放任他去吗？”银时抬眼看向天空，盘桓的阴云仍未散去，“每次见面他都说一切都好，让我和辰马少操些心，多管管自己……结果一个人偷偷在背后计划着偷天换日的事情……可以的话真想坐着时光机回去往他脑门上揍一拳啊。”  
“…………”  
“其实他约我们去酒馆叙旧的那天我就该觉察到了……那家伙明明是最讨厌喝酒的，居然说什么今夜不醉不归……而且自从你不在了以后，他很少会主动提起过去，最多也就是在旁人提及时附和几句，那天却话痨得恨不得要把一辈子的话都说尽一样，唠叨得我和辰马耳朵都起了茧子……”  
银时没再说下去，他想起那夜在酒馆门口分别时，桂笑着对他们说出“下次再见”，想不到一别竟是再也不见。  
“现在你都知道了，打算怎么做？”  
高杉不答，望向石碑的眼睛里已凛然有了决意。

***

那是江户无数民宅中再寻常不过的一栋，高杉打量着它略微斑驳的外墙，仍禁不住这样想。  
他的面前有一扇门，通向平贺源外的秘密基地，他最初落脚在这个时空的地方。身后的平贺三郎一路无话，犹豫再三，终是忍不住抛出了萦绕在他脑海中的疑问。  
“真的要去吗？高杉前辈——”  
“嗯，因为非去不可。”  
他说完，伸出食指按响了围栏上方的门铃。

【The End?】

【A/N】  
※文中每章的引言部分均出自《时间旅行者的妻子》。  
脱胎自13年剧场版一个丧心病狂的脑洞，起因是脑补五年后的桂脑补出太过深刻的孤独，想为这份孤独找个理由。写到二周目的时候想起了晓美焰，忽然觉得这篇的副标题应该改作「论黑长直孤军奋战的执拗」（泥垢）全篇对于时空旅行的妄想均无任何科学依据，请不必认真。  
想对看到最后的坑友说声辛苦了，我知道要看完这篇连环BE需要勇气。假如你感受到一点痛心，请相信它早已十倍百倍地奉还于我自己了。没错刀子笔豆腐心说的就是在下（捂心口）。  
最后请让我为平贺老爷子打call，感谢他在每周目孜孜不倦为了高桂团聚所做出的努力，简直是银魂的宝藏角色。  
好了，我去面壁了，下次争取写个把刀子拔出来的故事。  
那么下次再见。


End file.
